The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rubus idaeus named ‘JdeBoer19’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘JdeBoer19’. ‘JdeBoer19’ represents a new cultivar of raspberry plant grown for fruit production.
‘JdeBoer19’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in 2010 in the Inventor's garden in Boelenslaan, The Netherlands. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in March of 2011 in Boelenslaan, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.